etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Krzajsztof/Jeźdźcy Dalekiej Północy - Rozdział 2
Rozdział 2 :- Już! Już! Już przynoszę... - odpowiedział otyły karczmarz. :- Doskonale! Wybornie wręcz! - powiedział Enzelm. :- Nie wydaje mi się... - odrzekł Glendeim i wziął swój kufel. :- Ja osobiście dziękuję... - powiedział Tane. :- Nie pijesz?! - zdziwił się brat. :- Nie! To znaczy... A niech już będzie! Może byc nawet coś mocniejszego... - odpowiedział na jego dziwy. :- Doskonale panowie! Przejdźmy do interesów! I wtedy właśnie, gdy skończył mówić, wziął z płaszcza trochę starych i nowych papierów jakby chciał zawrzeć jakiegoś rodzaju umowę... Miał około pięć, może sześć papierów. Pod względem wielkości były takie same, jednakże pod względem zniszczeń już nie do końca... Jeden papier był w stanie całkowicie idealnym! Miał na sobie pieczęć z Wielką literą "S" i jakimiś odznaczeniami, których bracia nie mogli rozszyfrować. Resztę dokumentów odłożył na bok i wziął do ręki ten opatrzony pieczęcią. I w tej właśnie chwili... Glendeim... Jakby się przeniósł! Do czasów młodości! Zobaczył bowiem śliczną dziewczynę o ciemnych włosach, pięknej i inteligentnej twarzy. :- Ja was na chwilę przeproszę... - powiedział pogrążony w marzeniach i zabrał ze sobą kufel pełny ciemnego piwa. :- Ale zaraz! A inwestycje! A umowa?! - pytał zmartwiony Enzelm. :- Zaraz, zaraz! Jakie inwestycje i jaka umowa na 49 Bram Piekła Lodu?! - powtórzył Tane, gdyż bardzo lubił to niecodzienne przekleństwo. :- A niech idzie tam! :- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi... :- Ach tak! No przecież! Brak wychowania no po prostu brak wychowania! - powtórzył swe wcześniejsze słowa Enzelm. :- No to jak będzie? :- Już mówię! Przecież! - oburzył się obcokrajowiec. :- No i mam taką nadzieję... :- Dobra! Chodzi o to! - wskazał na dokument z pieczęcią, na którym Tane odczytał odznaczenia. :- Ej! Czekaj no chwilę... - Tane wypatrzył coś co go zaniepokoiło. :- Jesteś człowiekiem Selbestmola! - wyrzekł głośno. :- Cicho! Cicho! Nie tak głośno - zwłaszcza tutaj! - odparł Enzelm. :- Niech ci będzie! Ale mów szybko! - odpowiedział Tane. Był na prawdę zdziwiony! Nie często dostaje umowy od takich ludzi... I to od kogo?! Od nikogo innego tylko Selbestmola! Największego handlarza towarem zarówno legalnym jak i nielegalnym na Kontynencie! Czyżby byli zgubieni? Czy to koniec trasy? Czy to koniec wojny?! Nie! Nie może być! Nie teraz... I nie tutaj... Nie w takich okolicznościach! On chce wyjaśnień i to natychmiast! :- Och przepraszam! Zawszę mówię szybko! A jak nie mówię to mam zapóźnionych rozmówców! - dodał bardzo oburzony Enzelm. Tane miał go ochotę udusić i wyłupać oczy. :- Daj sobie spokój z tymi przeprosinami! Głupcze! :- Ej! A to za co! Jestem inteligentem! - bardzo się zdenerwował. :- Zasłużyłeś, a poza tym... - tutaj Tane wziął głębokiego łyka ciemnego piwa. :- A poza tym… Pozdrów Selfmule i powiedz mu, że żadna umowa mu nic nie da! :- Ach tak?! Słuchaj no! Selfmule to PO PIERWSZE pseudonim, które wymyśliłem ja! A PO DRUGIE! Ta umowa to dla was wielka szansa! Z resztą… I tak byście ją zmarnowali… Wy cholerni jeźdźcy! – powiedział z pogardą dla wszystkich Jeźdźców Dalekiej Północy… Tane wstał z furią jaką nikt wcześniej nie widział! Miał ochotę ZABIĆ Enzelma za swój niewyparzony język… :- Oszczędź! Oszczędź! – piskliwie wrzasnął obcokrajowiec. :-Ej! Wy tam! Spokój! – krzyknął roztyty karczmarz. :- Spokój, albo wypierdalać! – powtórzył swe słowa o spokoju. :- Tane nie chciał robić problemów! – powiedział jego brat, który wciąż flirtował ze spotkaną damą. :- I nie będę robić! – odezwał się blondyn, kiedy siadał. :- Doskonale! – Enzelm doznał wręcz ekstazy. :- Mów, że w końcu o tej umowie, bo następnym razem nie ręczę za siebie! :- Wspaniale! No w końcu słuchasz! Umowa… – urwał . :- Od twojego Selfmule! – odparł Tane, który preferował ten pseudonim od jego prawdziwego, jak mniemał, imienia. :- Oto ona! – wyjął niemal ozdobny papier. Tane natychmiast chciał zobaczyć treść tajemniczej umowy od nie mniej tajemniczego człowieka. Zaczął ją czytać… :- Ja… Wspaniały handlarz znamienitym towarem… Jedyny i niepowtarzalny… Lord Selbestmole… Pochodzenia z miast niczyich… - czytał wciąż. :- Ofiaruję wam najznamienitsi… Jeźdźcy jedyni w swoim rodzaju… Swą protekcję i oczekuję od was… - tutaj Tane, aż wstrzymał oddech. :- Tego samego i oczywiście LOJALNOŚCI… Abyście… CHRONILI ME DOSTAWY TOWARU NA TĘ WAŻNĄ WOJNĘ… :- ŻE KURWA CO?! :- Protekcja będzie zapewniona przez naszych agentów… - powiedział Enzelm. :- To jest! Nie dopuszczalne! Nie! Nie! Nie pozwalam! Odejdź od nas! – Oburzył się Tane. :- Nie… Nie, nie, nie, to wy się zgodzicie! – odparł Enzelm. :- Nigdy! Co nam po jego protekcji! – kontynuował brat Tanehara, gdy usłyszał o czym mówią. :- Nic nie wiesz mój drogi! :- Nie jestem „twój”! :- Jeszcze, nie jesteś! Za chwilę miała się odbyć bitwa na słowa - pojedynek jaki Tane chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć bo nie wiedział z kim, czy może z czym ma do czynienia. Tymczasem jego brat pił i flirtował w najlepsze. Znał się z jedną Damą Jego Serca, która miała osobliwe i lekko Północno - południowo brzmiące imię - Irvrin'ness, ale nazywał ją po protu Irvi albo Ness, a to zależało od humoru Glendeima. :- Glendeim... - nieśmiało kontynuowała Irvrin'ness. :- Irvi... Gdybym tylko mógł wrócić do Ciebie... - wybełkotał Glendeim. :- Przestań! - wyrażała swoją lekką irytację - Zawsze jesteśmy razem! Tylko o tym nie wiesz... :- Słuchaj! Ja... Chciałem dla TWOJEGO dobra jak najlepiej! - Starszy Jeździec nie wiedział co powiedzieć. :- Głupstwa gadasz! Jesteś stary i zapijaczony! - oburzyla się jego dama. :- Ważne, że jestem! - tu zrobił przerwę - Że MY jesteśmy! :- Och! Nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać! - rozmarzyla się młoda kobieta. Glendeim nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ta kobieta może być tą jedyną i tą, którą będzie kochał aż do śmierci, a może jeszcze dłużej. Uwielbiał w niej po prostu wszystko! Od uśmiechu po włosy, całe ciało i wszystko o czym mówiła! Był Tak bardzo zakochany, że nie mógł stać na swoich własnych nogach! Pewnie też przez alkohol… :-Czy Moja Pani zawsze mnie oczekiwała w tej urokliwej wiosce… - powiedział Glendeim i wziął kolejny już czwarty kufel ciemnego piwa nie zważając na opinię kobiety. :-Ja? Cóż… Trochę już czasu upłynęło odkąd tutaj jestem… - odpowiedziała zakochana kobieta. Rozmawiać mogli by jeszcze bardzo długo - o tym dlaczego Glendeim poszedł w świat i na wojnę, dlaczego Tane jest taki a nie inny - chociaż bała by się o to zapytać bo doskonale wiedziała, że te Glendeim go wychowywał i uczył życia. Wiedziała, że bracia byli tacy jak ich pamiętała z dzieciństwa. Kiedy byli bardzo mali i nieświadomi życia. Jednakże Tane... Tane miał inne plany... On chciał stąd uciec i mieć wszystko za sobą. Nie chciał zawierać umów... A może? Bo jak by ją zawarł mógłby równie dobrze strzelić sobie kuszą w stopę... Ale czy na pewno? Czy jakby ją podpisał to stało by się coś złego? Czy ktoś by na tym ucierpiał? To byłby wielki problem dla niego i Jego Brata, o którym właśnie pomyślał... :- Jak podpiszesz... - powiedział Enzelm. - Dostaniesz wszystko co możemy Ci zaoferować... :- Ale... Nie powiedziałem jeszcze ostatniego słowa... - kontynuował Tane. :- Hę? - niespodziewanie odpowiedział jego oponent. :- Podpiszesz? - próbował wyglądać uroczo zawierając umowę Enzelm. :- Ja... :- TAK! Tak! Ty! - przeciągał rozmowę Enzelm... :- Ja pod... To znaczy! Ja... Zajmę się tym czym trzeba? Czyli... :- NO MÓW ŻE! - jego przeciwnik dosłownie nie mógł wytrzymać. :- Podpiszę za PROTEKCJĘ! - zakończył i wziął pióro... Jaki szczęśliwy był Glendeim... Jaki to był szczęśliwy moment! Jak DŁUGO na niego czekał i w końcu, NARESZCIE! Mógł by siedzieć w tej karczmie jeszcze bardzo długo, naprawdę wiedział czego chciał. Miał przed sobą całą swoją radość - stała tuż przednim - jakie to głupie, pomyślał... Żeby jedna osoba, która skradła mu serce, skradła mu też radość. Wszystko co tak na prawdę cenił - no może jeszcze odwagę, wartości i hart ducha. Te właśnie rzeczy decydowały o jego powodzeniu w miłości - a dodatkowo pogoda ducha, którą aktywowała jak zaklęciem. Nigdy wcześniej Glendeim nie czuł się jak Tanehar - tak właśnie! Jak on! Bo to właśnie Tane grał romantyka i lubował i tworzył poezję i sztukę. Glendeim i sztuka... Ciężko było o tym mówić bo sam za sztukę uznawał TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE KOBIETY. Był pewny, że bez nich świat był niczym. Nie tak jak brat, który kobiety uznawał za zagadkę i tylko tyle... Tane kochał, a przy najmniej chciał kochać - swoją duszą! Duszą nieśmiertelną! Duszą umęczoną i wierną... Jak wyglądała by jego miłość do owej kobiety... Jak poznawanie czy jak dążenie do poznania! Tak sobie wyobrażał każdy rodzaj miłości... Znał dobrze o wiele, wiele mniej kobiet niż brat Glendeim, który przeżył nie jeden zawód miłosny i zauroczenie. Chciał by być taki jak on... On by wiedział lepiej! On by poznał i zrozumiał... Zastanawiał się nad dziewczyną Glendeima gdy, w końcu zabierał się za umowę... :- Irvi to jak zamierzasz... - Glendeim chciał zagadać... :- Ja myślę, że musimy działać tak jak trzeba to zrobić... - nie wiedziała co powiedzieć... :- Irvi! Moja kobieto jedyna! Ja... - nie dokończył... coś przerwało... :- Glendeim! GLENDEIM! Glendeim! - wrzeszczał brat tak, że inni w karczmie mieli go dość. :- Nie teraz no... - powiedział i wziął ze sobą piąty kufel piwa, a był lekko pijany... :- PODPISAŁEM! Glendeim spojrzał dookoła po całej karczmie może dwa razy i kiedy kręciło mu się w głowie - złapał stół, przy którym podpisywana była umowa i powiedział... :- Taneharze mój drogi... Czy ja mam mu... Tak krótko mówiąc... Prawda... PRZYPIERDOLIĆ! - uniósł się wielkim gniewem brat Tanea. :- Tane ja na serio mówię! Ja, na, na, na, na, na serio tutaj! - ciągle bełkotał. :- Ja Ci powiadam... Ja mam plan! Jam wiem żem... Tyś nie! Tyś nie mógł, nic podpisać... :- Ale bracie ja... - urwał bo nie przeszło mu to przez usta. Tymczasem patrzący na nich z góry Enzelm - cieszył się swoim małym zwycięstwem. Osiągnął na prawdę nie wiele. ON OSIĄGNĄŁ tylko tyle, że Tane nie Tanehar TYLKO Tane podpisał się na NIE TRWAJĄCEJ WIECZNIE UMOWIE o tą całą Protekcję i na prawdę nic więcej. Nawet jakby tam się nie podpisał tylko na przykład, że nie zgadza się na NIC. I tak by się cieszył Enzelm. Co za debil... - pomyślał Tane. Mogłem tą umową nawet rzucić, ba nawet nią wytrzeć podłogę!. Mogłem zrobić wszystko, nawet najgorsze ale... - ale? Co z tego... I tak to już nic nie zmieni... On po prostu wiedział z kim ma do czynienia... Z człowiekiem bez skrupułów i bez serca. Niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny, ale także groźny. :- Tane to jak? Co robisz ty tu w ogóle?! DO DOMU I NA WOJNĘ! - ciągnął Glendeim, gdy był już prawie całkowicie pijany (bo szczycił się mocną głową) i nie docierała do niego informacja o niekompletnym podpisaniu Umowy o Protekcję. :- Bracie ja jeszcze... Nie całkowi... - chciał uspokoić brata ale go tylko rozwścieczył. :- NIE CAŁKOWICIE JA CI DAM! TYLKO WEŹ! - tutaj prawie oszalał - Taka sobie kobitka! Cycata! Dupiasta! Wszystko jak potrzebujesz! A ty chcesz ją niecałkowicie brać?! O ty nie... Bracie... Nie! :- Nie tak szybko! - zaczął podniecony Enzelm widząc że może jeszcze bardziej podzielić braci. :- Trzeba to zrobić po MOJEMU! :- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?! - powiedzieli razem bracia, jakby zjednoczeni myślami. :- Że... Chciałbym zaoferować twojemu bratu drugą część umowy! - wskazał na Glendeima. :- Pojebało Cię kompletnie ty południowy skurwy- chujo- mujo- molo- zjebie! Kurwa no ja pierdolę co za jebany debil! :- Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem ale... Wiesz bywało gorzej... :- Nie no kurwa! Ja pierdolę! - odpowiedział Glendeim. Kategoria:Blog - Jeźdźcy Dalekiej Północy (Krzajsztof)